The field of wireless communication has seen dramatic growth the last few years. In today's world, most people use their mobile devices, be it cellular phones, PDA's, laptops, media players and/or other devices for business and personal use on a constant and daily basis. Often multiple users within a local environment operate on a plurality of wireless interfaces. In addition to voice and data communication such as email and internet browsing, these devices may enable high speed data transfer such as video streaming or multi-user gaming wherein multiple users interact with one or more video display applications. Wireless services provide links to cellular technologies or WIMAX for wide area communications while links within a local region may comprise technologies such as wireless local area networks (WLAN) and wireless personal area networks (WPAN).
WLAN and WPAN enable a broad array of applications by providing flexibility and convenience in the connectivity they provide. These systems generally replace cumbersome cabling and/or wiring used to connect peripheral devices and/or mobile terminals by providing short distance wireless links that allow connectivity within typically, a 10-meter range for WPAN and a 100m range for WLAN.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.